Not-So-Subtle
by Shiori07
Summary: When his sexy neighbor/good friend arrives home late from a trip out of the country, Eren, being the tired and slightly delusional person he is at the time, decides to visit him. Warnings: possible OOC-ness and, of course, Levi's dirty mouth. Ereri/Riren. No smut. Cover still isn't mine.


Author's note: Hello and welcome to my first AoT/SNK fic! I've wanted to write in this fandom for a while now, mostly Ereri/Riren because I love them :) Anyway, I hope this is ok. Levi and Eren may be a bit OOC and I guess this could be considered crack but i'm not sure since i don't really write crack, but i thought this turned out well considering... I couldn't really find inspiration for my other stories anyway, so if this ends up being weird, it just proves that my boredom and writer's block can lead to dangerous things.

* * *

Eren lay face-down on his bed, his face in his pillow and his day clothes still on. After finishing all of his paperwork, he had just flopped onto his bed in exhaustion. It had been an exhausting day after all. Actually, it was just exhausting in general nowadays. With his internship at the office and his part-time job at the diner, he barely had any time for him to relax. Life was just so damn stressful.

His employer, Mr. Pyxis, practically buried him under paperwork every day with the deadline being the next day for _all of it_. At the same time, he made the poor little intern run off to do countless errands that were practically meaningless. Mike, his boss at the diner, was a nice enough guy and the job was pretty good, even fun, but the amount of customers could be overwhelming sometimes. Not to mention that some people weren't the nicest of folks.

Sometimes, Eren just felt like he was going to fall over dead from the stress.

There was also the fact that everyone he ever liked to hang-out with seemed unavailable. Whenever he got even a little bit of free time, Eren had tried to call, meet up, something, but no one was ever free. Armin was studying abroad in Europe. Mikasa was busy getting her Master's in university. Jean (Eren liked to hang-out with him sometimes even if all they ever did was argue) and Marco were too busy being obsessed over each other for anyone else. Same with Ymir and Christa, seriously, no one could get them away from each other. Annie was busy working too, she had two jobs, one at the same diner Eren worked at, and the other in a coffee shop. The two of them talked a bit at work, but it could get pretty busy so there wasn't much time to hang-out. Reiner and Bertholdt were also in school. Sasha and Connie? Eren didn't even know what those two idiots were up to. Hanji just creeped him out. Erwin… well, he wasn't the type Eren would think to hang-out with. Levi—

Eren's heart skipped at beat at the thought of him. Levi Ackerman. His mysterious, 'delightful,' strangely sexy neighbor was in France right now, visiting his folks or something. He wouldn't really say, but that's the idea that Eren got. Levi didn't exactly enjoy talking about himself all the time, so Eren had to infer a bunch of things. It was kind of fun though, he had to admit.

Several years ago, Eren had moved into this apartment building so he could be closer to the college he was enrolling at. He was fresh out of high school, his eyes wide with the anticipation of a new adventure. What he wasn't expecting, was that he would end up enjoying the time he spent in the apartment complex _way_ more than he enjoyed his actual college life. And that was all because of a certain raven-haired, stormy gray-eyed, shorty.

Ever since the day they had first met in the lobby, it just seemed like they were rarely ever seen without each other.

* * *

 _Eren stared down at his French textbook for what felt like hours. He chewed the end of his pencil, his teal eyes squinting down at the text in determined concentration. He had to get this right. He_ knew _that he had to or else he was probably going to fail the course._

 _With a grunt of frustration, the eighteen-year-old balled up his sheet of paper and threw it down to the ground, his hands angrily fisting into his dark, chocolate-brown hair. He had been trying to translate a passage for the past hour and had so far gotten nowhere. He had thought that doing this in the lobby would help, because for some strange reason, he performed better when there were other people around._

 _But his little tactic obviously wasn't working._

" _Hey."_

 _Suddenly, a wad of paper hit Eren in the face and he jumped in surprise. He blinked, swiveling his head wildly until his eyes landed upon the culprit standing beside him. He was kind of short, with his black hair in an undercut style. His gray eyes glared down at the younger, who was just staring, his mind blank._

 _The man pointed down at his feet. "Are you going to stop throwing your shit on the floor of the fucking lobby?"_

 _Eren blinked. Levi Ackerman? His neighbor? What was he doing here? And why did he even care about the mess? "S-Sorry." The boy muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll clean it up."_

 _Levi watched as Eren got on the ground to gather up his trash. It seemed that the man wanted to make sure that Eren did an adequate job before leaving him be. It made the boy feel a bit self-conscious, even nervous at being watched like that._

 _When Eren finally sat back down, he was surprised to notice that Levi was looking over at his textbook._

" _So you were throwing shit and tearing your hair out over French?"_

 _Eren laughed nervously. "Yeah. I'm not very good at foreign languages. I tried French because I thought it would be easier than Spanish, but I guess not."_

"… _You mean you've taken Spanish before. So you just dropped it?"_

" _I mean, I finished the credits required in high school. Barely. But I guess you could say I dropped it after that."_

 _Wait. Why was he suddenly telling Levi his life story? They were total strangers. Well, technically neighbors, but they didn't really talk a lot._

" _So you're in college?"_

 _And why was he asking? "Um. Yeah. Freshman."_

 _Levi paused, and for some reason, Eren took that time to just stare at him. The older man squinted down at the text briefly, noting the passage that Eren had highlighted before saying "Est-ce que vous essayez de traduire? Un enfant putain devrait être capable de faire cela."*_

 _Eren's eyes widened. "You speak French?"_

 _Levi gave him a blank look. "Pas idiot, je viens de mémoriser merde et puis bec chaque fois que se sentir comme il."*_

 _The younger boy just continued to stare. "I have no idea what you're saying, but can you help me?"_

 _The older man just studied him for a second, his eyes narrowing in thought. After a while, Eren's heart dropped to his stomach. He regretted asking, Levi probably had better things to do than to tutor some college kid. He looked like he was going somewhere, with his black slacks and his dark blue button-down shirt that looked custom-fitted (why did Eren notice that again)._

 _Suddenly, Levi picked up one of the wads of paper. Smoothing it out over the tabletop, he picked up Eren's pencil and began to mark up his previous translation. When he was done, Levi pushed the paper in front of the young student. When Eren just blinked down at it, he snapped "Well? Fix it."_

 _And that was how their little tutoring session went. Levi wrote little notes in perfect handwriting on the margins of Eren's work and Eren would attempt to learn and try to fix his mistakes. On the whole, the session went pretty well. Sure there were a few times when Levi got a bit impatient, but he was a pretty good teacher._

 _By the time they were done, Eren felt pretty confident. With a content sigh, he sat back and looked at his completed work. "Thanks for helping me, Mr. Ackerman. I thought I'd never get that done."_

 _Levi gave Eren a sharp look. "'Mister?' How old do you think I am?"_

" _Um," Eren began, feeling a bit unsure of himself. "42?"_

 _The man's eye twitched. "I'm 26 you brat."_

 _Teal eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"_

 _He received a whack upside the head. "Yes."_

 _Suddenly, a ringing sounded from Levi. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. In one fluid movement, he flipped it open and put the device to his ear._

" _Erwin." There was a short pause, and Eren watched in curiosity. "So? I don't give a flying fuck. I never wanted to go to that damn meeting anyway… Well how about you tell him what I said and that he should mind his own fucking business." With that, Levi flipped the phone shut, ending the call._

 _It took Eren a moment to get passed the abruptness of the whole thing before he realized what that conversation implied. "I just made you miss something important didn't I?"_

 _Levi waved that off. "Not really. And like I said, I never wanted to go anyway." At this, began to walk away. "Well, if you don't need any more help, I'll be going now."_

" _Ok. Thanks again Mister—I mean, Levi." Eren cut himself off, quickly correcting his mistake at the challenging look his neighbor gave him._

 _The raven gave him an approving nod. "See you around, brat."_

" _It's Eren. Eren Jaeger." The boy cut in._

"… _I know."_

 _The college student's eyes widened again. "How?"_

 _Levi turned to face him and Eren stared, entranced by the amused smirk he was given. "I'm guessing the same way you knew my name."_

* * *

From then on, it seemed as though they were bumping into each other all over the place. Over time, they grew to be friends, close friends actually. Maybe a little closer. Before they knew it, it seemed as though the two of them owned a spare key to the other's apartment.

Speaking of Levi's apartment.

The sound of a door closing on the other side of the wall made Eren's head perk up. He blinked for a second, his ears straining to hear any other sounds. Was Levi home? No. He couldn't be. He wasn't due back until Sunday. Eren had even asked. He was probably just hallucinating. He was exhausted and his mind was playing tricks on him.

But then Eren heard another sign of life and all doubts were removed from his mind.

"God fucking dammit, Hanji." Came a low growl that easily passed through the plaster walls.

A fluttery feeling welled inside the boy's chest. So Levi _was_ back from his trip. A wide grin spreading across his face, Eren slid off his bed and rushed out the door, but not before grabbing his keys to Levi's apartment.

Once he had successfully opened the door into his neighbor's abode, Eren slipped inside and made his way into the living room. He didn't have any problems finding it. He felt like he knew this place better than his because of how much time he spent here.

As soon as Eren glimpsed Levi sitting on the couch, his legs crossed with some papers in his hands, the boy walked over and flopped down next to his neighbor. Levi blinked at the sudden company and watched as Eren leaned against the other armrest, propping his socked feet up in Levi's lap.

"Eren?"

A tired smile appeared on the boy's face. "Hey, Levi." He answered, eyes closed with his head tilted toward the ceiling.

"What the fuck are you doing here? It's almost four in the morning. Don't you have work at eight?"

Eren just shrugged. "I was actually up doing paperwork for Pyxis until literally five minutes ago."

"Huh." Levi mused, looking back at his own papers. "That man must be a real slave driver."

"…Not as bad a one as you would be."

The smallest of smirks tugged at Levi's lips. "In your dreams, Jaeger."

"Oh, yes. I dream about it all the time. I'm always in chains, and you're standing there wearing a sexy leather suit with a whip in your hand."

"I think you need to see a professional about your shitty dreams, brat."

Eren turned his head to look at Levi and gave him a lopsided grin. "Why would I do that? I quite enjoy those dreams."

This was a long-standing joke of theirs, that Levi would very much enjoy having Eren as his 'sex slave,' as Connie had burst out one day because of some rumor going around. The two of them had been stunned at first, but then Levi had smirked saying 'That actually might not be a bad idea.' Eren, forcing down a small blush, had laughed and said something along the lines of ' _That_ would be the sexiest thing ever.'

It had also become custom, somewhere along the way, for Eren and Levi to shamelessly flirt with each other all the time. It shocked some people (Erwin), amused others (Hanji), and in some cases, infuriated people (Mikasa). It became obvious that Levi and Eren had grown closer than 'just friends,' they just hadn't acted upon their 'not-so-subtle mutual crush.'

Levi just gave the boy a blank look. "Again. See a professional."

"Does a professional lawyer count?" Eren wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Levi just scoffed, looking back down at his papers. Yes. That's right. Levi was a bona fide upholder of justice that wore custom-fitted suits and fought crime with his glare and sharp tongue.

And how Eren found that to be the most attractive thing on the face of the Earth.

The boy just continued to study his neighbor's short frame, the smile never leaving his face. He didn't really care that it was almost four in the morning because he got to see Levi. Quick-witted, sexy Levi. The lawyer was still wearing the clothes he had travelled in: jeans and a dark green polo with the top button undone. He was even wearing glasses to read his special documents, which was a rare sight, seeing as how Levi wore contacts as much as possible.

God, he even looked hot with glasses on.

"So what are you doing?"

"Now wait just a minute." Levi interrupted, sounding slightly annoyed, but Eren knew he was just faking. "I just get home, and you don't even ask me how my trip was?"

Eren's teal eyes blink. "What are you talking about?"

The lawyer sighed. "It's called courtesy, brat. When are you ever going to learn your fucking manners?"

Maybe Eren was still tired, because his brain was feeling fuzzy and it took him a while to absorb what was being said. "Huh?"

"Well?"

Eren blinked once more. "Ok. Sorry. Let me start over."

"That's the best idea you've had all fucking night."

The boy hid his smirk as he removed his feet from Levi's lap and got off the couch. Levi didn't have a filter for his mouth no matter the situation. Some people would be offended, but Eren didn't mind. In fact, he found it quite endearing.

Placing himself in the hallway, Eren mentally prepared himself for what was he was about to do. He wanted to make it look as good as possible. When he felt that he was ready, Eren stepped around the doorframe to face Levi. Putting up his forearm, Eren leaned against the wall, his other hand on his hip to emphasize his position.

"Hey, Levi." The boy said, his voice low and husky. "How was your trip?"

The lawyer didn't say anything. He simply stared at Eren, his eyes a fraction wider than normal. Eren let a sultry smirk onto his face as he removed his weight from Levi's wall and sauntered over to the couch. With the grace of a cheetah, Eren plopped down right next to the raven so that his arm was draping over the back of the couch behind the smaller man.

"Well? Where are your manners? It's impolite to ignore someone when they ask you a question."

Levi was silent for a moment. "It was fine. Service was shitty as always."

"Hm." Eren hummed. "And why are you back so early?"

There was a slight pause. "Duty calls."

"Oh really? Well, I'm happy you're back anyway" came a low purr.

"…Yeah."

Still smirking, Eren glanced down at the papers Levi was still holding. "So is that what these are?"

The lawyer gave a nod, looking down at them, not at Eren. "Paperwork from Hanji."

"Is that why you cussed her out earlier?"

For a moment, Levi wondered how Eren knew about that, but he instantly thought about how thin the walls were. "Well this, and the fact that she didn't fucking water my plants like I asked her to."

Glancing around briefly, Eren glimpsed the plants in the corner and saw that they were droopy, some of them turning brown. Staying in character, Eren turned to Levi and asked "Why did you ask _her?_ It would have been easier if you asked _me_ to do it."

It was then that Levi turned the lightest, most unnoticeable shade of pink, but Eren could pick up on it. "Do I look like a fucking idiot? You're busy as it is. How would you find the time to come to my apartment to do the damn chores?"

Putting his lips dangerously close to Levi's ear, the younger whispered "But I would have found a way, Levi. I would have done it. I would do anything for you."

Without warning, Levi jumped up, slammed his glasses onto the end table, and grabbed Eren by the front of his shirt. The boy was yanked up without so much as a word and dragged toward the door. A pang went through Eren's chest as Levi pulled him along. Regret filled him as he thought he may have gone too far, that Levi was now somehow upset with him. When they finally reached the front door, the boy expected to be thrown out. He was surprised, however, to see Levi _lock_ the door before continuing to drag him through the house.

"Um, Levi. What are you doing?"

"Your stupid shit is driving me insane."

Eren's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Stopping abruptly in front of a door at the end of the hallway, Levi turned toward Eren, roughly pulled him down by the collar, and smashed their lips together in a kiss.

"That's what." Levi declared after breaking away a few seconds later.

Eren, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open in shock, was not prepared for the sudden shove Levi gave him. He stumbled backward through the now open door and into what appeared to be a bedroom.

Barely a second later, Levi stalked inside, the door slamming closed behind him.

It was a good thing that the room was in a corner of the building where no one could hear them.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah. I don't even know. Now, about the French. I don't speak French, I take Spanish, so if what Levi said doesn't make any sense to those of you who speak it, I apologize. I basically went on Google translate for it. This is what i meant for him to say in order of when he said it:

*Are you trying to translate? A fucking child should be able to do this.

*No you idiot, I just memorize shit and then spout it whenever if feel like it.

Well, please leave a review and tell me how i did!


End file.
